


Rules for Stealing Roses

by SkySmoke87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySmoke87/pseuds/SkySmoke87
Summary: Someone has been stealing roses from Clarke's garden. She wants to know who, and more importantly, why? Neither answer is what she expects.(A one shot based on a prompt online)IG: @more.than.just.surviving





	Rules for Stealing Roses

Clarke Griffin stood to the side of her living room window carefully peeking between the blinds to avoid being seen. She’d noticed a few months ago that someone had been stealing flowers from her garden. At first it had just been a few here and there, but as the roses started to bloom en masse, it had become more and more.   


About once a week someone would clip twelve to fifteen roses from various bushes. It had puzzled Clarke more than angered her because it seemed to be done with such care. Never more than two per bush, and always fully bloomed flowers, never the buds.   


As she stood peeking out of the blinds she was finally getting a glimpse of her flower thief, and it surprised her.   


The brunette woman appeared to be about her age with a slim athletic build. She was wearing dark grey leggings and a loose fitting plain black t-shirt.   


Clarke chuckled at the similarity to her own outfit: dark blue galaxy print leggings with a long, black t-shirt that had ‘I’m outta this world’ printed in large, white, graffiti style letters.   


She kept watching as the brunette looked around a few times and set her backpack on the sidewalk before slowly walking in to Clarke’s yard. A soft smile crept across the girls otherwise stoic looking face as she gently held one of the roses, bending down and closing her eyes as she smelled it.   


Clarke was so transfixed watching her that she almost forgot her plan to confront her.   


Lexa smiled softly as she bent down and smelled the rose she was carefully holding. She loved the soft, sweet scent of the peach bush the most so she rarely took the flowers from it. She tried to only take flowers that were done, or almost done blooming. Never buds, and never from a bush without many flowers.   


She felt horrible taking them at all, but she’d watched the house for a few weeks before doing it the first time. None of the flowers were ever clipped; they just bloomed and died on the bush so she hoped the owner of the garden didn’t miss what she took once a week.   


She’d thought of leaving money in the mailbox a few times, but she really didn’t have the money to spare; which she knew meant she just shouldn’t take flowers but she felt wrong if she didn’t.   


She’d stumbled across the house and its lovely garden by accident one morning walking a different route to work. She’d stopped and smelled a few of the flowers and then made it her regular routine, usually alternating which side of the street she walked on so she wasn’t noticed.   


She was so involved in selecting the flowers that she didn’t hear the front door open or notice the blonde walk out in to the front yard.   


“Can I help you with something?”   


Lexa jumped, her palm catching on a thorn on the branch she’d been about to clip, slicing the skin open. She hissed at the pain and spun around to face the owner of the voice.   


The blonde standing in front of her, hands on hips, was beautiful in that careless, I have no idea I’m stunning, kind of way. She was wearing galaxy print leggings that showed off toned legs and an over sized t-shirt that barely hid her curves, that Lexa couldn’t help but notice were in all the right places. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue and her slightly unruly hair hung in waves to just past her shoulders.   


“Are you going to answer me? Or just stand there and stare?”   


Lexa clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath.   


“I’m sorry, I can pay you for them...”   


She answered, gesturing towards the pile of six roses she had laying on a sheet of plastic.   


“So you’re the one who’s been stealing my roses every week?”   


Clarke smirked; up close the brunette was gorgeous and her eyes were a brilliant shade of green.   


“Yes. I’m sorry.”   


“You already said that.”   


“What?”   


“That you’re sorry.”   


“Oh...right. Well, I am. I just...how much do you want for them?”   


“You’re bleeding.”   


“What?”   


“Are you hard of hearing or something?”   


“No, your train of conversation just makes no sense.”   


“Sure it does, you’re bleeding.”   


Clarke nodded towards the girls hand; blood had seeped between her clenched fingers and was slowly dripping on to the grass. Lexa looked down and unclenched her hand.   


“Shit. Sorry.”   


“For bleeding?”   


“No. Maybe. I don’t know...look, can I just pay you what you want for the roses and go on my way?”   


“Let me fix your hand. What did you do anyhow?”   


“Snagged it on a thorn when you first spoke. You startled me.”   


“I didn’t mean to. You didn’t hear me come out.”   


“Obviously.”   


“If I go inside to get something for your hand, will you stay?”   


“If I say yes, will you believe me?”   


“Would you be lying?”   


“No.”   


“Then I’ll believe you, even though I probably shouldn’t, since you’re a thief.”   


Lexa ducked her head and blushed slightly; Clarke smiled.   


“I’ll be right back. You can finish picking your flowers if you want to.”   


Lexa’s mouth dropped open slightly as the blonde turned to walk back in the house. She thought briefly about leaving, or taking more flowers but decided she should do neither so she was still standing in the same place when the blonde came back outside.   


“Uh, I didn’t mean you had to literally stay right there.”   


“I...where else was I supposed to go?”   


“I don’t know but that just looks awkward. Come over here so I can clean your hand?”   


Lexa nodded and walked over to the porch steps where Clarke had sat down.   


“My name is Clarke, by the way.”   


“Lexa.”   


“Nice to have a name to put with the missing roses.”   


“Nice to meet you too. I’d shake your hand but...bleeding.”   


“I’ll pass, thanks. Sit. Let me see it.”   


Lexa sat down facing Clarke, trying not to jerk as their knees brushed and Clarke gently took her hand.   


“It’s probably going to sting, you snagged it pretty good.”   


Clarke said as she poured peroxide on a gauze pad and started gently wiping Lexa’s palm. It was fine at first, but then stung as the peroxide started to bubble. Lexa flinched even though she tried not to.   


“Sorry, here.”   


Clarke leaned down, her lips inches from Lexa’s palm, and gently blew on the cut. The stinging subsided almost immediately and Clarke blew on it a few more times.   


“Better?”   


“Yes...thank you...”   


“Mhmm.”   


Clarke replied casually as she put some Neosporin over the cut before covering it with a gauze pad and wrapping it with purple self stick bandage wrap.   


“Sorry for the dramatic look, but it’s too big for just a bandaid. I must have really scared you.”   


“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have been stealing your roses. Thanks for the bandage. How much do I owe you for the roses?”   


“Nothing. I don’t want your money, I want something else.”   


“W-what do you want?”   


Clarke laughed at Lexa’s nervous stutter; Lexa watched, somewhat transfixed by the way Clarke’s eyes sparkled when she laughed.   


“Relax. I just want to go with you wherever you’re taking them.”   


“Why would you want to do that?”   


“I want to make sure that whoever you’re stealing them for is good looking enough to warrant theft.”   


“I....umm...”   


“Come on, I feel like that’s fair. You’ve been stealing them for a while now, I feel like I at least deserve to know where they are going.”   


Lexa looked down at her feet, nervously twisting her fingers together.   


“Alright.”  


Her answer was quiet but Clarke heard it and smiled.   


“Cool. So go finishing picking the ones you want and we’ll go?”   


Lexa nodded and headed back in to the yard. She quickly clipped six more flowers and gathered them into a bundle. She wrapped the plastic around them and rubber banded them together at the bottom. She put them down, slung her backpack over her shoulders and picked them back up.   


Clarke smiled at her from the sidewalk.   


“Shall we?”   


Lexa swallowed hard but nodded as she joined the blonde and they started walking.   


“So, Lexa, tell me something about yourself.”   


Lexa huffed quietly and fidgeted with the straps on her backpack; she hated talking about herself. She hated most social interaction really. She typically kept to herself and a few close friends.   


Clarke glanced sideways at the brunette’s obvious discomfort at the question and laughed to herself; the girl was drop dead gorgeous and had no clue.   


“Or...since you seem to not like that idea...ask me something.”   


“Like what?”   


“Anything you want to know.”   


“What’s your favorite color?”   


Lexa blurted out the question without really thinking then mentally kicked herself. _What’s your favorite color. Really. A gorgeous girl gives you free rein to ask whatever you want and that is what you come up with? Smooth, Woods._  
  


“Really? That is your question?”   


Clarke asked, half laughing. Lexa looked miserable as she shrugged.   


“Alright, well, I don’t really have just one. How can you when there are so many. Like...red is super amazing during sunrise sometimes, but new grass during spring is so amazingly green it’s unbelievable. And...white roses covered in raindrops, or snow that hasn’t been touched...how can you compare any of those things and pick one?”   


Lexa looked sideways at Clarke as she spoke, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.   


“You’re an artist, aren’t you?”   


“Kind of, why?”   


“The way you talk about colors...it’s something you’re clearly passionate about, I just assumed...”   


“What about you?”   


“I feel weird picking a favorite now...”   


Clarke laughed and bumped Lexa’s shoulder with hers. Lexa was surprised by the oddly intimate gesture.   


“Oh just pick one. Mine is usually some shade of purple.”   


“Blue.”   


“You don’t talk much, do you?”   


Lexa softly shook her head no.   


“Why not?”   


“I... keep to myself a lot. Besides, most people don’t really listen anyways, so why bother?”   


“Well that’s a pretty broad generalization of the human race, isn’t it?”   


 

“I guess, but I’ve met very few people who prove me wrong.”   


“Maybe you’ve just met the wrong people.”   


“Or maybe I’m right.”   


The conversation lapsed in to silence as they walked and Lexa was surprised that it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, at least it for her. She sighed, wondering if maybe it was for Clarke, and then wondering why she cared.   


“I’m sorry, that was rude. I didn’t mean to make things awkward.”   


She said softly after a few minutes.   


“I’m pretty sure this whole thing has been somewhat awkward from the start, but you didn’t do anything wrong. I mean, aside from the whole stealing thing. I was just thinking about what you said.”   


“Oh, Okay.”   


Clarke glanced sideways at Lexa as they walked; there was something about the brunette that intrigued her and she wasn’t sure what it was.   


“Why are you looking at me like that?”   


Lexa asked after Clarke had stared a little too long.   


“You mean aside from the fact that you’re pretty to look at? Just trying to figure you out.”   


Lexa bit her bottom lip and blushed; she had never been comfortable with compliments.   


“Why would you try to figure me out?”   


It was Clarke’s turn to shrug. In reality, she probably shouldn’t be trying to figure the other girl out at all. She had been stealing flowers for someone else for a while; there probably wasn’t much of a point in figuring her out.   


“I don’t know, I probably shouldn’t anyhow. I’m assuming by the flower stealing that you’re taken. Who is the lucky guy, or girl?”   


“Who would give flowers to a guy?”   


“That’s pretty judgmental of you; some guys like flowers. But I’m assuming they are for a girl then?”   


“Yea... I’m not... I’ve never been with a guy...”   


“By choice?”   


“Yea. I only like girls.”   


“Oh I can only imagine how many guys you disappoint at parties and clubs.”   


Lexa shifted the backpack on her shoulders, tucking her thumbs under the straps as she stared down at the ground, watching her feet as they walked.   


“I wouldn’t know... I don’t go to either...”   


Her reply was soft and hesitant; had Clarke not been paying attention she wouldn’t have heard it.   


“You’ve never been to either?”   


“No.”   


“Well that’s...new.”   


Lexa half snorted as she blew a short breath out of her nose.   


“Is new the new word for weird? Or freak?”   


“No. That’s not what I meant. It’s just different is all. Almost everyone parties and goes to clubs.”   


“Yea well, I’m not like everyone. I have more important things to worry about.”   


“Like what?”   


“Paying rent, buying food, paying for books, classes.... that kind of stuff.”   


“You go to Polis?”   


Lexa nodded.   


“I don’t see you around.”   


“Because I’m not. I go to classes and I leave, so unless you’re in any business major classes, you wouldn’t see me.”   


“Well that’s a shame. So you never just... hang out with anyone?”   


“Not anymore... I don’t really have any friends.”   


Clarke was surprised that Lexa didn’t sound sad, just very matter of fact.   


“So, tell me about this girl the stolen flowers are for.”   


Lexa cringed inside; she’d almost forgotten the reason Clarke was walking with her.   


“What do you want to know?”   


“Her name.”   


“Costia.”   


“That’s so pretty. Is she as pretty as her name?”   


Lexa’s eyes filled with unexpected tears so she just softly nodded her head, but Clarke noticed anyways.   


“Hey... whats wrong?”   


“Nothing.”   


“Nothing? That’s why you’re almost crying?”   


“I just...should have just told you rather than... letting you come.”   


They stopped walking and Clarke was confused.   


“Lexa...why are we stopping at the gates to the cemetery...”   


Lexa held up the flowers and tilted her head slightly towards the entrance.   


“Shit. They’re for her grave?”   


Lexa nodded, blinking back tears.   


“Fuck... Lexa... I’m so sorry. God I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have asked to come regardless, I was just being... stupid. I’m sorry...”   


“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have been stealing your flowers. And I should have just told you but part of me was kinda flattered that you thought they were for someone... like a relationship someone...”   


“I’m such a loud mouth sometimes, and super insensitive. I’m really sorry.”   


“It’s okay. Really.”   


“Well... I guess I’ll go home... it was nice meeting you. Even if the circumstances were weird...”   


Lexa looked down at the ground and kicked at a small rock on the sidewalk with her toe. She heard rather than saw Clarke start to walk away.   


“You’ve come this far... do you want to just... stay?”   


She called after the blonde. _Wow Lexa, so smooth. Ask her to come see your dead girlfriends grave. That will win her over._   


She was more than a little surprised when Clarke stopped and turned back towards her.   


“You want me to?”   


“I mean... if you want to. I know it’s weird but...”   


Lexa’s sentence trailed off in to silence, her eyes never leaving the ground. Clarke smiled at her shyness. She wasn’t typically the type of girl Clarke was attracted to, but for some reason she felt drawn to her. She walked back over so she was standing in front of her.   


“But do you want me to? It’s your visit...”   


“I don’t mind.”   


“Is that the closest thing to a yes I’m going to get from you?”   


“Probably.”   


Clarke sighed quietly; she hadn’t been in the cemetery in years and generally avoided it at all costs.   


“I...my dad is buried here too.”   


Lexa’s eyes flew up to meet hers.   


“I’m sorry. You don’t have to. It was really weird of me to ask anyways I just...I wasn’t thinking. It was stupid and I’m sorry, you can go if yo-“   


“Hey... slow down. I didn’t say no.”   


Clarke reached out and gently squeezed Lexa’s forearm for a second before letting go. Lexa let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.   


“So... there are a dozen roses...why don’t we take half to your dad?”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Clarke, they are technically your flowers.”

“I guess so… but… this isn’t about me.”

“So… do you not want to go… because if you don’t, I totally understand.”

Clarke chewed at the inside of her bottom lip; she hated the cemetery, but at the same time she wanted to spend more time with Lexa.

“Let’s go.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. If you’re sure you want me to come.”

Lexa blushed as she nodded and looked back down at the ground as they headed in the gate.

“But I really think we should take flowers to your dad too…”

“We’ll see.”

“Okay.”

“So… do you want to tell me about Costia… or no?”

“I’m not… very good at just talking.”

“Do you mind if I ask?”

Lexa shook her head no and glanced over at Clarke. She was surprised to find the blonde watching her, a soft smile on her lips.

“Was she your girlfriend?”

“Yea… mostly…”

“Mostly?”

“We were good friends, and then she said she had feelings for me but was afraid to ruin the friendship. I pretty much let her take things at her own pace. We were never technically official…”

“That’s hard.”

“Not really. I didn’t need the label and it made her uncomfortable. I knew she loved me…”

“Did you love her?”

“Yea, everyone loved her. She was one of those girls.”

“How long ago did she pass away?”

“A year and a half.”

“She must have meant a lot to you, for you to still bring flowers so often.”

“I go through phases. Sometimes I come a lot, other times just once a month. It depends on my mood.”

“I feel bad that I never come to my dad’s grave…”

“Don’t. Grief is a personal thing, everyone deals with it in their own way on their own timeline.”

“Thanks… you’re the first person who’s said that. My mom says I need to come more…”

“Not if it doesn’t feel right. You don’t need to do anything except what helps you heal.”

Lexa smiled briefly at Clarke before shifting her gaze back to the ground in front of her. They walked quietly through the cemetery until Lexa turned across the grass and walked in a few aisles until she stopped at a grave. She sighed quietly then looked up and realize Clarke had stayed back on the street.

“I… wasn’t sure you’d want me to come?”

“It’s okay.”

Lexa answered quietly as she set her backpack down. She gently laid the bouquet of roses on the ground and pulled the built in vase out of the middle of the grave. She took up and was surprised that Clarke was directly in front of her. She took half a step back as the blonde reached for the vase.

“Let me get water, you split the flowers?”

“I… um, sure. Thanks.”

Clarke smiled, took the vase, and headed for the nearest water spigot. Lexa watched her walk away for a moment before heading back to the grave. She split the roses in to two bunches of six and wrapped one of them back in the plastic. By the time she was done Clarke was back and had put the vase in the ground. Lexa stuck the flowers in it and smiled.

“Thank you… for the flowers… not just these but, ya know…”

“You’re welcome.”

A slight smile pulled at the very corner of Lexa’s mouth for a second before she turned and knelt down by her backpack. She pulled out a bottle of windex, some paper towels and scissors.

Clarke watched as she used the scissors to carve a line in the dirt around the headstone to keep the grass back. When she was done she blew the extra dirt off the stone itself before spraying it with windex and wiping it with a few of the paper towels.

“That’s really sweet of you.”

Clarke said quietly as she watched. Lexa just shrugged her shoulders.

“Do you mind if I ask how she died?”

“Car accident. Drunk driver… she was… I was supposed to go to her house but I had a big text to study for so I told her I was going to stay home. She said she wanted to spend time with me, even if it was just to sit and watch me study. So, she… was coming over. The driver fell asleep and crossed in to her lane. It was a head on crash, she died on impact.”

Lexa’s voice cracked half way through her explanation and Clarke knelt down in the grass next to her.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault.”

Lexa shook her head and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. She hadn’t cried about Costia in a while and she was determined not to do it in front of Clarke.

“I know…”

“But you blame yourself anyways?”

“Maybe sometimes.”

“If it had been the other way around, would you want her blaming herself?”

“No, of course not.”

“Well, I’m going to guess she wouldn’t want you to either.”

“It’s hard not to.”

“I can imagine it is… but it really wasn’t your fault. There is no way you could have known.”

Clarke hesitated before she reached out and ran her fingers softly down Lexa’s arm. She smiled when the other girl didn’t pull away from the contact.

“Thanks Clarke.”

“No problem.”

“Do you want to go to your dad’s grave?”

“Are you done here?”

“Yea. I usually sit here for a while and study but… I’m not going to ask you to do that.”

“You stay here that long?”

“Sometimes.”

“Why?”

“It’s peaceful, quiet, and I don’t have to worry about anyone bothering me or talking to me… or judging me. A lot of different people come here, but we all come for the same reason; we miss someone.”

Clarke raised one eyebrow and cocked her head.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“That was really deep.”

“I just… I know its weird, but it’s what works for me.”

“I’m not judging you Lexa.”

Lexa smiled and put things back in her backpack before standing up and putting it on her shoulders.

“You ready?”

Clarke was surprised when Lexa held out a hand to help her up. She took it and stood, squeezing it briefly before letting go.

“Do you mind if I ask how your dad died?”

“Cancer. Brain cancer. It was really aggressive; he was gone less than a year after he was diagnosed.”

“Wow… I’m so sorry…”

“Thanks. It’s still hard…I miss him.”

“Of course, you do.”

Clarke looked over at Lexa and smiled.

“Pretty odd first date, huh?”

Lexa practically tripped over her own feet; Clarke laughed and grabbed her arm to steady her.

“Relax, I was just joking… you know… to lighten the mood. I didn’t mean it literally.”

“We’re in a cemetery… is the mood supposed to be light?”

“Maybe not, but it doesn’t have to be really heavy either. Here, his grave is up here.”

Clarke announced as she turned off the road and started across the grass.

“Do you… want me to come?”

Lexa asked quietly, stopping at the curb.

“Yea, I do. If you’re okay with it?”

Lexa nodded and followed Clarke across the grass until she stopped and stared down at a headstone. Lexa could tell it had been a while since anyone had visited; grass was growing over the corners of the stone and the vase wasn’t visible. She stood for a few minutes quietly next to Clarke before she realized the blonde was crying. She bit her bottom lip and shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. She’d never been comfortable with comforting other people, especially people she didn’t know.

She set her backpack and the roses on the ground next to the headstone and poked around in the grass on the grave with her toe until she found the indentation of where the vase was. She squatted down and tore the grass back until she found the notch in the vase. It took a few minutes of wiggling and twisting before she could pull the vase out of its hole. Once she did, she went and filled it with water and returned it to its place. She picked up the roses and held them out to Clarke.

The blonde numbly took them from her, removed the plastic and set them in the vase. Tears were quietly running down her cheeks as she did and Lexa’s heart broke for her. She pulled the scissors and windex out of her back pack and went to work cleaning the headstone.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Clarke said, her voice raspy and thick with tears.

“I know… I want to… I’m not very good at comforting… so I just thought it would be nice. Unless you don’t want me to?”

“No, it is nice, but you don’t have to.”

“It’s okay.”

Lexa kept cleaning and Clarke sat cross legged in the grass not too far from her.  It took her about ten minutes to get the stone cleaned off. She sat down in the grass next to Clarke, their shoulders almost touching.

“Thank you, that was sweet of you.”

“You’re welcome. You okay?”

“Yea, it’s just been a while, it always hits me hard. Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Lexa was surprised when Clarke leaned against her shoulder; what surprised her even more was that she liked the contact. She waited a few moments and when Clarke didn’t move she leaned in to the contact, earning a smile from the blonde.

There was something about Clarke that was comfortable; at least more comfortable than most people. She actually liked being around the blonde and found herself wanting more.

“You ready?” Clarke asked.

“Whenever you are... I don’t mind staying if you want to stay longer.”

“No, I’m done.”

Clarke stood up and offered her hand to Lexa, smiling when the brunette took it and let herself be helped up.

“Thank you again for cleaning the stone, it looks really nice.”

“You’re welcome.”

They headed back towards the front gates of the cemetery and Lexa found herself oddly sad that her time with Clarke would be ending.

“Clarke?”

“Yea?”

“I can come take care of your dad’s stone when I do Costia’s…if you want me to…” _What the hell kind of offer is that Lexa? You could ask her to go out for coffee or something. Anything really would be less awkward than offering to clean her father’s headstone._

“You don’t have to do that Lexa.”

“I don’t mind, I just thought I’d offer since it’s hard for you to come… sorry, it’s probably a really weird thing to offer.”

“The offer is sweet, even if it is a little odd. Everything about us has been a little odd.”

“Yea, I suppose it has.”

They walked in comfortable silence most of the way back to the front gates and Lexa was desperately trying to figure out how ask Clarke to spend more time with her. She fidgeted with the straps on her backpack and the sleeves of her shirt until she realized they didn’t have much further to walk.

“So... you know how you said this was an odd first date?” She blurted out, causing Clarke to jump slightly.

“Yea, but I told you, I was joking. Sorry if it upset you, I didn’t mean it literally.”

“That’s just it… I wouldn’t mind if you did…”

Clarke tried her best to keep her smile from turning in to a broad grin, but based on Lexa’s blushing she assumed she failed.

“Oh really?”

“Yea… I mean… if you wanted to. If not, that’s fine too, I jus-“

“Shhh. Don’t ruin the moment by over thinking it. So… if this is our first date, would you say yes if I asked you on a second one?”

Lexa blushed an even deeper shade of pink as she nodded slowly. Clarke stopped walking once they were outside the cemetery gates.

“Alright, what about tomorrow? We can meet for lunch or coffee somewhere?”

“I have classes, but I’m free after six?”

“Okay, maybe dinner then? Or just coffee?”

“Either is fine… whatever you want.”

“I’ll surprise you then, can you be at my house by six thirty? Or do you want me to pick you up?”

“Six thirty is fine.”

“Great. Can I get your number?” “Of course.”

Lexa’s hands shook slightly as they exchanged numbers; Clarke noticed and reached out and squeezed one of her hands gently.

“Hey, relax.”

“I’m just… not good at this.”

“You’re doing just fine. The awkward part is over; I’m not sure it gets weirder than going to graves together.”

Lexa laughed louder than she had all day and the sound made Clarke smile; it was infectious.

“Yea, I suppose you’re right. I’m just… shocked you’re interested in me I guess.”

“What is there not to be interested in?”

“Clarke… have you looked in the mirror? You’re like some sort of goddess and I’m just…not…”

Lexa stumbled over her words, then blushed as she realized what’d she’s said. Clarke laughed.

“Lexa… you have no idea, do you? You’re stunning. But beyond that… I want to get to know you better. There’s just something about you…”

“I feel the same way about you.”

“Good, then I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Yea… and thanks again… for all the flowers.”

“You’ve thanked me enough; you’re welcome.”

“I know I shouldn’t have been taking them… I feel bad.”

“Well stop. I’m not upset.”

Clarke impulsively reached out and squeezed Lexa’s arm, then pulled her in to a short hug before kissing her cheek.

“See you tomorrow.” She said cheerfully before turning and walking away.

“Yea… see you tomorrow.”

Lexa called after her, her hand coming up to touch her cheek where Clarke had kissed her. She watched the blonde walk away for a second before turning and walking towards her house. She’d been walking for a few minutes when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Clarke:** I forgot to tell you, feel free to steal my flowers any time. Seriously. They just die on the bush if you don’t. I don’t mind.

**Lexa:** one condition

**Clarke** : Conditions? For taking something? Okay…what is it?”

**Lexa:** That you come with me some times and we take them to your dad too…or you at least let me take them.

**Clarke:** You drive a hard bargain, but I accept your conditions. Mostly because I want to spend more time with you

**Lexa:** Maybe that was my plan all along.

**Clarke:** smooth. I like it. I have a condition as well then.

**Lexa:** Okay, what is it?

**Clarke:** You have to come say hi any time you take flowers.

**Lexa:** Alright, that seems fair. I accept your conditions too.

Lexa smiled as she shoved her phone back in her pocket. She never would have guessed when she started walking past Clarke’s house months ago that it would lead to meeting the gorgeous girl who lived there and ending up having a date with her. She’d felt bad about stealing the flowers the entire time she’d been doing it, but she was starting to think that it might just end up being one of the best decisions she’d ever made.

 

 

 

 

  


 


End file.
